With portable buildings and cargo containers, arrangements are known which can be disassembled and transported as compact assemblies to be reassembled when required for use. Many of these arrangements have been characterised by a degree of difficulty in the disassembly and reassembly steps, that is, these steps have often required the use of heavy tools and have been cumbersome and time consuming.
Some of these containers are in the assembled form in the collapsed position (i.e. members joined to each other by various means). However, the joining arrangements of the various members to each other and the container base, have varied from being complex to cumbersome and from frail to excessively robust. Furthermore, erection of some of these containers has necessitated the performance of a number of intermediate steps, such as fastening of members to each other and the addition of extra members or materials, such as doors, lining, windows etc.
Conversely, some of these containers are in the form of a "kit of parts" in the disassembled form. Thus it has been necessary during assembly to reconnect, for example, the walls to the base, roof to the walls etc.; (disassembly being the reverse of this procedure).
It has sometimes also been necessary to attach wall inner and outer linings subsequent to wall erection, due to the container formation in the collapsed position not allowing prior attachment.
It would be preferable if these cumbersome and time consuming steps, often requiring the use of special tools, could be avoided. It would also be preferable if a container could be rapidly erected from the collapsed position for immediate use and that such a container be satisfactorily and/or aesthetically finished and weather proof (e.g. sealed) immediately upon erection. Furthermore, if a container could be provided that is compact, easily transportable and stackable with like containers, this would minimise transportation costs.
It is an aim of at least preferred form(s) of the present invention to provide a collapsible container which ameliorates the above deficiencies in a simple yet effective manner, or which will at the very least provide the public with a useful choice.